Secrets of an Unknown Past
by Robin Gurl
Summary: AU. Kento and Cye have a very sticky past together. Sometimes being the one Hardrock loves doesn't mean he won't beat you when he wants. Shonenin Ai. KentoCye. RowenSage


Secrets of an Unknown Past

By Robin Girl

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: OWN NO ONE

(The reason I spelled Cye's name the way I did was I was trying to copy Minklands style of writing! I just admire it so much! xD)

Rowen sat up in bed. This was something very weird. Nothing could wake him up usually- something felt wrong. He got out of bed his bare feet hitting the chilled floor. Trying to hold in gasp so not to wake Seiji he ran quickly out of their room. When he got out in the hall he heard a noise. It sounded like crying?

Wrapping his arms around himself he walked down the hallway not knowing what to expect. He got to Sai and Kento's room and heard it again. It was Sai. Expecting it was just a bad dream he almost turned around laughing but stopped. The feeling in his stomach didn't feel right. Something was going on in that room.

Should he open the door or just wait for the door to open? Yeh if Kento was doing something to Sai he wasn't going to open it. His fingers wrapped around the door knob and he took a deep breath. Opening it he was just taken back.

Sai was on the ground curled under Kento's large form sobbing. Kento had his hand raised and a glint in his eye that Rowen had never seen before. His Ronin Warrior instincts kicked in and he mentally shouted for Seiji and Ryo to get their asses out of bed. "Kento STOP! You're killin' 'em!" The hand that Kento was holding up had something liquid on it. It dripped down and splattered on the floor..

Blood.

Sai's Blood.

Rowen lunged towards him and knocked him away from Sai not to sure what to do next. He hadn't planned that far. He just hung on for dear life as Kento tried to throw him off. Kento growled and shook fericously like an animal glowing orange. Rowen had to get Sai out of here, NOW.

"Rowen, dude, what- KENTO!" Ryo kicked into Warrior mode in seconds and gathered Sai in his arms. They were out of the way as Kento flung Rowen right where Sai had been laying. "Holy Shit, he's been posessed!"

"By what? Super Man? Where is Seiji!" Rowen cried out breathlessly. He moaned as his head hit the hard ground. Blinking stars out of them he tried to fight back.

"Right here. Rowen DUCK!" One swift move and Seiji knocked Kento back on the bed unconsious. The blonde knelt down and helped Rowen to his feet. "You alright? What is going on here?"

"I don' know. I woke up cause something didn't feel right. Got into the hallway heard crying and it was coming from Sai and Kento's room. Opened the door to see Kento beating the crap outta Sai."

"Dudes, Sai's pretty beat up." Ryo called from the door way. Both looked over to see their leader on his knees with Sai propped up in his arms. The youngest Ronin had a gash over his right eye that was bleeding. Bruises could be seen from where the other two were sitting. His sky blue pajamas had been torn. He had tried to fight back. "Why would Ken do this to Sai? Sai was always the one who stopped Ken's temper from flaring."

"I told ya that guy was a bully, Ryo. You and the Ancient never listened. He beat the crap outta me many times in school. It was just a mattah of time befo he got Sai." Rowen exclaimed.

"That was before he was a Ronin Warrior. Rowen, that was a life time ago." Ryo defended.

"Rowen we don't know the facts ok? There is no need to jump to conclusions." Seiji responded.

"How do we know that this isn't the first time he's beat Sai? Huh? What if it's been right under our noses for a year? Then what are you going to do, Ryo?" Seiji and Ryo didn't speak and just looked at Sai's body. Rowen had a very good point.

"I think from now on we need to let Sai sleep in one of our rooms ok? Kento smells like he's drunk. If that's the case it should be all over for tonight." Seiji finally spoke. It was a soft yet firm command. The blonde yanked Rowen's arm and pulled him with him. "Ryo, you want Sai?"

"Always!" Their leader tried to smile but it was to hard to crack jokes when the one everyone wanted to make smile was beaten. Hopefully tomorrow Sai could tell them what happened.

It was storming the next morning. They all woke up to thunder crashing through the sky. Ryo was yanked out his bed literally by White Blaze. Falling on the ground in a heap he started to curse the tiger. "Stupid Tiger. I told you time and time again. NUDGE ME." The tiger looked up at him with amused brown eyes before roaring and nudging Ryo out the door of the bedroom. "Stoooppp bathrrrooom!" Ryo moaned.

The tiger kept pushing until he was down stairs and into the kitchen. Then last night's events hit him square in the face. Sai was cooking in front of him back turned. Ryo had to add all of this up in his head and it didn't add up at all. "Sai, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Cooking, dear. What does it look like?" The soft British lit was enough to make even the hardest of hearts smile no matter what the situation. Green eyes were bright and they seemed to sparkle. "I've got cook. Do you know what would happen to me if I didn't have breakfast ready when Kento woke up? I'd be in for a beating."

Ryo cringed at that remarked and shook his head. "Don't mention beating. You got a pretty good one last night. Want to tell me what happened?"

Sai's face went dark and he looked to the tile floor for a few seconds before smiling at Ryo. "Darling it was nothing. Really. It 'appens once an' awhile. Kento will go out an' get drunk come back an' want to have a smashing good time with me and I don' want to. Turns into quiet the spectical."

"Sai, I don't understand. He abused you and you are laughing it off." Ryo fell into the kitchen chair and stared up at the youngest. "It's not right."

"Look, Kento and I have a past ok? I know how to handle his moods. Rowen just happened to walk in during one of his bad ones, alright?"

"Sai-"

"No Ryo. End of Discussion. You three would never understand. Now please leave me be. I need to go finish cooking and then check up on Kento." The heaviness of Sai's accent caused Ryo to bolt out of his chair and run into the living room.

The living room was dark because of the storms. He vaguely saw the out line of Seiji's form. "Seiji?"

"Yes, Ryo? What's wrong?" Ryo stopped in his tracks. "I can read emotions. Come, sit. I'm guessing you talked to Sai about last night?"

Ryo sat down on the foot stool and tried hard to look through the darkness. "I'm just worried. Sai acted like it was a regular occurance, and I guess that's what worries me the most. I just thought that Kento was a little rough around the edges- ya know? Someone who needed a friend. And it just seems a little off for him to be beating on Sai."

"Look," Seiji sighed setting down his news paper. In his his other hand was a cup of steaming tea. He sipped at it and looked out the window. "Sai maybe in a difficult situation right now. But you and Rowen can't make him stop caring for Kento. I do know that no matter what Kento does to Sai, he loves Sai. To Death. I saw it during the battle with Talpa. Whatever is going on between them needs to be worked out."

"You know something don't you?"

"I talked to Sai before anyone was up. He and Kento really do have a messy past. One that no one in our circle knows about except them. When he's ready he'll talk." Seiji stood holding the cup with two hands. His long fingers wrapped around it. He turned his back to Ryo and stared out the window watching the rain fall and puddle on the ground.

"How can you just sit and let this happen? Sai could be killed!"

"Ryo, give Sai credit. He's not the weakling everyone thinks he is. I believe he would have thrown Kento off in time if Rowen hadn't barged in." The blonde sipped at his tea again and turned to look at Ryo.

"Yeh in time for him to faint from blood loss. Even you have to admit that Kento went a little far this time." Ryo shouted.

"Calm down. I don't disagree, I'm just saying don't get involved. Sai will come to us when he needs us." Seiji took two steps before he was right in front of Ryo. He tilted Ryo's head up and placed a kiss on the red lips. "Got that fireboy?" Ryo nodded breathlessly red in the face. Seiji let go and walked into the kitchen stretching.

End Chapter 1


End file.
